Life in Prison
by WinchestersAngelsandDemons
Summary: When Ariella Seytr first arrived at Litchfield's Women's Prison, she was terrified, terrified of the felons, terrified of new things,and terrified of how much her life would change. Her normal mundane life was gone, replaced by a nightmare. She new prison would be hard, but damn, trying to understand Life in Prison is difficult! Officer Mendez/OC. Slight Piper/OC ON HIATUS 4 Summer
1. Prologue

She'd only been there for a week. One week and she was already in too deep to ever be the same as she was before she went to prison. Her crime wasn't some illaberate plan that took moths of planning, or some huge drug deal, or even just robbing a bank. She had killed someone, not on purpose, but she had taken someones life. If she would have gotten her way, her evil asshole of a boyfriend would have been the one to have been shot, but no, she had shot an innicent bystander. Someone who could have gone on to live a happy, full, life. A life with children and love and happiness, but Trace Kihrt had died and his parents pressed charges. She had gone to prison for an accident and, boy, did it suck.

Judge Michaels, knowing it was an accident (due to lie detectors(Thank God they didn't ask about her ex)), reduced her sentence to seven years, $600,000 dollars bail. So, here she was, standing in front of Litchfield's women's prison, two officers on either side of her, pushing her forward towards the door, towards her new life. Life in prison.


	2. Chapter 1

The room was freezing, the blankets thin, and clothes thinner. She hadn't gotten assigned to a bunker yet so she was forced to stay in the freezing beginners bunks, sleeping on the top bunk of the bunk bed, above a girl who was in for murdering her family with her bare hands. Sleep didn't come easily for Ariella Seytr. Her black and blue highlighted hair was practically frozen from after her shower.

The warm water had done amazing things to her tense muscles. If she had been home, she would have had the water as hot as it could get, but since she was in prison, the water barely scratched the surface of warm.

Ariella stretched her 5'5 frame to try and warm her muscles up so she could actually nap, but to no avail. She jumped off her bunk(making her bunkmate growl like a feroucious lion) and left the room. The guards looked bored out of their minds, she would be too if she had to watch criminals lives every single day. They probably don't even have ives away from the prison.

Ari strode through the hallways, trying not to get into anyones way, her head low, watching her feet. She looked up in time to see the blue button up shirt right as she mashed into the guard, toppling them both onto the ground.

"Oh my, God! I'm soo sorry!" Ari said, moving to help the guard up, he grunted and stood up on his own. She stared at him, bewildered. She hadn't seen him before today, which was quite strange. He was at least five inches taller than her, standard body size for a guard. The only thing that was different about him was his mustache, which wasn't very unique. His blue eyes were beautiful, though. Bright blue, like th sea or the sky on a wondeful summer's day. She had a thing for beautiful eyes.

"SHOT!" the man screamed in her face. Ariella stumbled back in shock.

"What? I've only been in here for-"

"Frankly, I don't give a shit how long you've been here. You get a shot for assaulting an officer." the man stated, his voice raising.

Ariella looked at his nametag and looked back at him. "Look, Officer Mendez, I can get out of here in eleven months if I don't get any shots or get sent to the SHU. So please, don't do this. From the kindness of your heart, don't give me a shot." Ariella pleaded.

"Life ain't about kindness, life is about fighting to keep goin'. So nice try, but you got yourself a shot, Ms. Seytr." Officer Mendez turned on his heel and strode off, screaming in random womens faces.

Ariella stood there in shock. She had sworn that she would be able to be out of here in eleven months, and now it could be a full year and a half. Ariella groaned and went back to her small room. She climbed into the bed and turned to face the wall, crying herself to sleep.

**Authors Note**

**This chapter is really small, I apologize, but I gotta get my creative juices flowing and I'm getting hardcore writers block. Bear with me. **


End file.
